


Everything will be alright (It has to be)

by Ahsokalives2223



Series: Regret can eat you alive [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokalives2223/pseuds/Ahsokalives2223
Summary: Ahsoka needs to stop feeling guilty over the death of the Jedi, but she can't no matter how hard she tries.





	Everything will be alright (It has to be)

Read a meme this is the result.

She lived 13 years of her life as a jedi.

She lived most of it as as Lil'Soka, Snips, Commander Tano, Padawan Tano, Little one and Vod'Ika.

She lived it as a daughter to Master Plo, a little sister to many,a niece to Obi-Wan and a Padawan to everyone else.

Those closest to her are either dead, evil or still by her side.

Plo Koon, Anakin Skywalker, Rex, Fives and Obi-Wan.

What she would do to have the 4 others back.

She finds herself coping them more and more everyday, wanting them back more then life itself.

She never believed she should've survived, but here she is 16 years after order 66, an order that killed so many of her closest friends.

She wants to move on, but she finds herself unable to.

She can't move on from the people that hurt her the most.

Master Yoda.

Master Windu.

Master Plo.

Master Mundi.

Master Fisto.

Master Ti.

Master Kenobi.

Master Tinn.

Master Koth.

Master Stass.

Master Kolar.

Master Rancisis.

The High Jedi Council, some of them taught her, some were close friends, but she had gone on missions with all of them before, had seen their fierce protectiveness, yet when she truly needed them, they weren't there, they left her, abandoned her without a second thought, but then... Hadn't she done the exact same thing when she left? Was she to blame for their deaths? Could she ever move on without the overwhelming feeling of guilt?

She knows she needs to stop dwelling over the past, she guesses Master Yoda was right when he said, "Old sins cast long shadows."

It just hurt to much.

After everything, could she continued to go on like this?Lie to herself like this?

Maybe not but everything will be alright, it has to be.

This wasn't written in my normal first person POV, but it is written in a sort of poem format, I don't really know, but it is a one shot.


End file.
